NightWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]'NightWings '''are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SkyWings, SeaWings, SandWings, IceWings, MudWings, and RainWings. They reside in the Rainforest Kingdom on the southern side of Pyrrhia, and share borders with the Mud Kingdom to the north. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having purplish-black scales, scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings that look like a night sky full of stars, and forked black tongues. They can breathe fire, disappear into dark shadows, and some can read minds or foretell the future; having both abilities is rare. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness of Dragons is Queen Glory, and they had no outward allegiances in the War of SandWing Succession. Lifestyle and Culture Prior to Merging With the Rainforest Kingdom NightWings value obedience to one's elders as the most important trait a young NightWing can have, followed by loyalty to the tribe and the ability to keep secrets''Deathbringer was a dragonet who followed orders. Read this scroll, sweep this cave, catch that exact fish, kill that misbehaving prisoner - whatever it was, he did it, no questions asked. ... Obedience to your elders: the most important thing a young NightWing had to learn. That, plus loyalty to the tribe, and how to keep a secret. - Winglets: Assassin. They guard the knowledge of their territory fiercely, to the point where outsiders who see it are sentenced to death''Why did anyone bring a mud dragon to the secret night dragon home in the first place? Of course he would have to die; no one could know where they lived.'' - Winglets: Assassin. No NightWing was permitted to leave the island unless they were over ten years of age''"Can't you train an older dragon?" Greatness said over Morrowseer's skeptical snort. "Choose someone who's already ten."'' - Winglets: Assassin; Deathbringer is an exception to this rule, due to his early training as an assassin. Appearance and Description NightWings have dark-colored scales that help them blend into shadows''His black NightWing scales made him nearly invisible in the dark shadows between the torches.'' - Starflight, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy, and the undersides of their wings are flecked with silver scales like stars''He stretched his wings and the scattered silver scales underneath glittered like stars in the night sky.'' - Starflight, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Some dragons, like Fatespeaker, have silver scales in other spots on their bodies, and NightWings who have moon-given abilities have silver scales in the corner of their eyes. Scale colors that NightWings have had in canon are; black''His black NightWing scales made him nearly invisible in the dark shadows between the torches.'' - Starflight, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy Wing colors that NightWings have had in canon are; Eye colors that NightWings have had in canon are; NightWing Eggs In the graphic novel, NightWing eggs are pictured as black with white spots; this has been confirmed by the colorist as a choice specified by Tui. If they are exposed to moonlight before hatching, the shell of the egg turns silver to show that the dragonet inside will be born with powers. Abilities NightWings who are hatched under the light of a full moon or moons have a chance to develop future sight or mind reading abilities. Rarely, a dragonet will have both abilities at the same time. Most modern NightWings lack these powers, as their eggs were hatched on the volcanic island where smoke blocked the moon's light from reaching the eggs. NightWings can also blend in with shadows, becoming nearly invisible; it is not mentioned whether this is a controlled ability, such as RainWing scales changing color, or if it is a result of simply being a dark color. Naming Conventions NightWings have two kinds of names; compound names, which combine two words, which either refer to a dragon's traits, skills, or powers, or single-word names, which generally also refer to skills or traits. Compound name examples; Starflight, Quickstrike, Deathbringer, Battlewinner Single-word name examples: Greatness, Listener Known NightWings and NightWing Hybrids mode=list namespace= category=NightWings shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false Trivia *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, dislike being wet''Tsunami certainly did not care that she was the only one who could breathe underwater or that most dragon tribes hated getting wet.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tsunami states in The Dragonet Prophecy ''that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds."Your ribs are not broken," Tsunami said, poking him in the side with her nose. "Dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. You're fine."'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Gallery StarflightNightwing-JoyAng.png|An average NightWing, illustrated by Joy Ang TheDarkSecret-MikeMeinzold.jpg|Starflight on the German cover of The Dark Secret, illustrated by Max Meinzold Wings-of-Fire-6-full-cover-final-art-1024x426.jpg|Moonwatcher on the English cover of Moon Rising, illustrated by Joy Ang Darkstalker-JoyAng.jpg|Darkstalker on the English cover of Legends: Darkstalker, illustrated by Joy Ang References Category:Dragon Tribes